


Looking for Some Time

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Sometimes, Lee Jordan can be infuriating and a handsome git at once, Penny thinks.





	Looking for Some Time

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! *Note: The prompt of "stare" came from xXKissingSinXx's "100 Prompts" challenge in the HPFC. Originally written for xakemii, for Xmas 2011.

Lee was grinning. Which seemed to irritate her even more.

"I'm not falling for it," she hissed.

"Of course you're not," the black wizard agreed. "You never do."

"Correct. At least you seem to know that."

"Aww, c'mon, Penny. It's Christmastime. I was just having a little bit of fun."

Penelope raised her head and lifted one dark blond eyebrow. "That's what you call it? A bit of _fun_? That's what landing yourself in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office is to you?"

"Oh, Penny…sometimes you're tougher than a piece of dragon-hide armor."

Her cheeks reddened at that, and her gaze returned to her paperwork. "I can't _wait_ for the M.M.A. department head to arrive and give you a tongue-lashing."

Lee's grin widened, if that were possible. "_You_ could just give me one, if you prefer."

She glared at him.

"Sincerely in the interest of time, luv."

Penny's face flushed again, but not because she was offended this time. "Don't call me that."

"Penny, I'm not a horrible bloke."

"…I know that."

"I was just fooling around with a…agh, whatcha-call-it…um…"

"A plunger?"

"Yeah, that thing! Muggles are funny creatures, aren't they?" He laughed. "It was only to amuse my godson and goddaughter. Hey, you weren't there! The twins were home on break from their first Hogwarts year, and I'm lucky enough that Freddie and Roxie are still young enough to be amused by my antics."

"See? Even _you_ called them 'antics.' Antics get people into trouble, Lee."

"Okay, then—it was all George's idea."

Penny raised her head again and finally put her quill down. "You do know that as the only other undersecretary besides Patil to the Minister's only undersecretary, I have a bit of weight around here? I could throw you to the Aurors, if it pleased me."

Lee pouted and leaned forward in his chair, staring into her eyes. "But it wouldn't please you, Penny. You don't want to see someone else tear me apart—you'd rather do it yourself." He raised his eyebrows, challenging her to quarrel further with him.

Penelope groaned and stood, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She glanced at her watch. "The department head is running late. I should go find him." She went to the door, and Lee leaned back in his seat.

"No, what you _should_ be doing is leaving here. You need to spend some time with your loved ones… Who works on Christmas, luv?" When she shot him a look, he was smiling again, tossing his dreadlock ponytail over his shoulder. There was no way she could resist that.

As it turned out, she couldn't. Penny walked back over, lightly pecked his lips, smacked him upside the head, and returned to the doorjamb. "You really are a handful, Mr. Jordan," she said with a tiny smirk. She crossed her arms again, tapping her finger impatiently while waiting, a ring glinting in the light as her hand moved.

Lee chuckled. "So I've heard—it's why I landed myself in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, Future-Mrs. Jordan."

**Author's Note:**

> XD I like where I ended it—it's so fluffy! XDDD As for what the heck Lee did with a plunger…I'm leaving that to your imagination (or, I'm copping out ;P). But Lee is the kind of guy who'd do that for his godkids… I wonder what they think of their godfather's choice of wife? B) Hope you loved it, Kimmy! And, no, I still ship Marielee! ;PPP
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;3
> 
> 2017 note: *lol* The shipping war of 2011 rly was Peneloplee versus Marielee. XDDD That said, and while I still adore Marielee, this is still v much a cute fic, and I like the style and tone here. Mostly dialogue and v lighthearted. -w- Okay, lbh, I just love Lee Jordan. :3c


End file.
